


Fallen leaves

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: With time passing and without any companions, wind started to get a little lonely ...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Fallen leaves

Wind Archer was mostly someone to stay alone. Not completely alone of course. He always had animals and plants around to keep him company. But he rarely had someone to talk to. He kind of enjoyed this loneliness sometimes, taking his time to relax and enjoy watching nature slowly growing. It was the place he protected and it was thanks to him that it was so healthy and a good place to live in. After protecting the tree, that was the thing he was the most proud of in his life. But ... He did feel a little lonely sometimes 

Of course he could always try to talk to the creatures of dessert paradise that had the ability to do so. They were quite nice to be aroud, rather happy go lucky and trying to play around as much as they could. But ... That wasn't exactly what wind archer was seeking. He wanted someone peaceful to be with him. Someone that could enjoy a nice peaceful evening with, perhaps watching the stars together while sharing random thoughts he had as he contemplated the sky. 

He used to do that a lot with Milennial tree. To be fair, the man had taught him how to enjoy this kind of life and that affected his vision of the world quite a lot. To him, this home was made to be contemplated. Observing people having fun rather than participating was something he appreciated. Hanging up in a tree, humming an old tune as he watched a few lion cubs playing around, feeling the wind against his face and the sun on his skin ... That was simply heaven. Perhaps this was the reason Sugar Swan called this place a paradise. 

Yet he missed having a partner to stay around with. Not someone to always stay with nor someone to speak with, but a presence, a need for another being to be here by his side. Milennial had been sleeping for quite a long time and no matter how much he refused to admit it ... Wind Archer kind of missed him. It wasn't just a matter of him honouring him as someone superior but also the loss of someone close to his heart. He wished he could find such being once again but all of his efforts seemed to be in vain. Fire spirit was a little too much for him to handle, and even if he was pretty nice, his presence in the first would make it burn entirely. Moonlight was also locked in a sleep that wasn't eternal but surely felt like it. As for Sea Fairy ... He didn't know anything about her life now. There were multiple rumours about her getting cursed and forced to be trapped at the bottom of the seas for something that she simply did not control. It seemed that all of the spirits were simply bound to be trapped in a position that trapped them in a way or another ... What a pitiful state for such powerful beings. 

Most of the other cookies that came to these lands were merely looking for adventures or treasures. It sometimes hurt him to see that this sacred place was only valued by the treasures hidden beneath the roots, or sometimes by a desire to uncover old details about the lost city. Yes, lost city. Most places around has been abandoned for hundreds of years now. He truly was alone ... Or so he thought. 

The man had recently found an intruder that looked quite oppressive and thought of chasing her out of this sacred paradise, but he didn't notice that she has someone to accompany her. Before he knew it, the guardian was trapped and forced to become a creature of pure evil, creating disasters in his surroundings and not even thinking by himself anymore. He has no idea of what happened during his time as a maleficent beast nor how long did he spend in this form but he did know that when he woke up, a few cookies were gathered around him. It was quite obvious that they defeated him to force him out of his mindless state. He quickly recognised three little animals that he saw quite often in the dessert paradise. He knew them a little too well, they were quite the explorers and they loved to follow him around. Well, they weren't especially bad ... Just a little sticky. On the other hand, it took him a little bit to realise that the cookie with them was not the beloved tree he waited for. They did look quite a look like him however. He tried to not think too much about how disturbed he was and simply left the group a little bit after thanking them for their help. 

He simply went to a random pond nearby and started watching the small animals around to make himself a little less stressed. That experience surely wasn't pleasant. He was a least a little happy to see that there still were natives around, but it made him a little too nostalgic for his taste. How long has it been since he saw milennial for the last time now ? It hurt to think about it...

"Is everything alright ?"

Wind Archer shivered and almost fell into the pond. He wasn't expecting someone to be around. 

"Pardon me, but you do look like something is wrong and it would be quite a bad idea to leave you alone in that state."

The man sat next to the spirit with a smile. 

"Do not worry, I am merely observing the environment. It has been quite a while ever since I came back here. I didn't even know there were still tribes around."

"For what I know, we are the only cookies left around and we will never leave. We are proud guardians of the tree and the temple is meant to be our home."

"Your devotion is quite appreciated."

Wind Archer sighed and quickly scooped a frog that jumped on his leg. He looked at it for a bit before putting it down on his chest with a smile. 

"You know Churro, you look a lot like him."

"Pardon me, but who ?"

"Milennial tree. My mind may be a little bit blurry because of the years that have passed but when I first saw you I thought that he woke up. You radiate the same kind of warmth. It is rather pleasant to be around."

"You also are quite a nice person to talk to. I hope that we'll meet again."

Wind Archer looked at the sky. It was already getting dark in this place. The stats would be here soon. 

"Perhaps I will stay a little longer. I have something to show you."


End file.
